


Name and Friend -Red

by LNZetsumei



Series: Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Red is too cute for me, Double up on cuteness, Gen, Leaf is a good big sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “Guwwwee.” Red mumbles at the backseat. His trusty green pillow in hand while he fiddles around with the plush on the other hand, occasionally looking up at the windows and being distracted by his toys
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Beyond the curtains of Rainbows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716259
Kudos: 56





	Name and Friend -Red

“Come now Red. Do you know what day it is?” His mother kneels down in front of him and Red crawls onto her lap, one hand holding onto the small green pillow, gibberishly trying to converse with his mother.

She chuckled, smushing his cheeks playfully. “Oh aren’t you just the cutest~!”

“Lets go get ready now, we don’t want to make Green wait now, do we?”

“Guwwwee.” Red mumbles at the backseat. His trusty green pillow in hand while he fiddles around with the plush on the other hand, occasionally looking up at the windows and being distracted by his toys while his older sister Leaf, who is just a few years older than him makes sure he won’t put any of those in his mouth.

“Gueww.. Guwweeii!”

Red reached for Leaf’s sleeve, tugging at it and trying to grab onto her but was stopped by the safety belts on his baby seat so Leaf scoots closer to him after seeing that he was about to tear up, taking off her headphones and checks if he drops something, but he grabs at her shirt with his tiny hands.

“Guweenn, Gu- waann… Guween!”

Leaf stares at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Guwwwnn! Guwe… Guen..!”

“Mom? Mom Red just— he’s trying to say Green’s name.“

“I know— oh dear. Oh my I wonder how happy Green’s mother will be when she hears this!”

Thinking that no one was paying attention to what he was trying to say Red tugged on Leaf’s shirt harder, pouting and tearing up. “Guwen!”

“Yes, Yes I know Red.” Leaf comforted him. “We’re on our way to see Green!” She beamed, but Red obviously didn’t know what she was talking about so he cried, holding onto his precious pillow.

Leaf facepalmed, “Uh, Red. Red listen to me.”

“Guweine!” The raven cried and Leaf dodged his other flailing plush toy from hitting her on the face.

“There there…” Leaf comforted him, “We, are, going, to, see, Gre— Guwen. You’ll be able to see Guwen!”

Red sniffled, looking at her with hopeful eyes. “Guwen…”

“Yes yes, Guwen.”


End file.
